


No Light (fades away)

by Sarashina_Nikki



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarashina_Nikki/pseuds/Sarashina_Nikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No light, no light in your bright blue eyes</p><p>    I never knew daylight could be so violent</p><p>    A revelation in the light of day</p><p>    You can't choose what stays and what fades away</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Light (fades away)

**Author's Note:**

> Download link here: https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B7WpQfApC0BGT0VtS2tzNm9KTFk
> 
> Rebloggable tumblr post here: http://sarashina-nikki.tumblr.com/post/94069875087/no-light-fades-away-music-by-florence-and-the

This is the ultimate Steve/Bucky love song for me. I've been vidding it in my head for the last five months, and the minute the HQ footage dropped I was all over it. I made this vid in two days, which is ridiculous by my own personal standards. (Particularly since I've have discovered that CA:TWS is in 1920x800 and I could only find The Avengers in 1920x1080. ARE YOU KIDDING ME. I ended up cropping every Avengers clip carefully by hand, while hating myself lol.)

I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
